poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Climbing the Walls!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Climbing the Walls in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Serena: We're finally in Cyllage City! Bonnie: Yay, we've made it! Ash Ketchum: There it is, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: I can't wait to challenge Grant, so we can beat the Cyllage City gym! Pikachu: Pikachu! Serena: Of course Ash is sure that he'll win. Tai Kamiya: You're the man. Narrator: A long journey and lots of training have brought Ash and the rest of our heroes to his second gym badge challenge in Cyllage City. But will all that training be enough? (Team Robot in Pokémon XY The Series opening) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''Climbing the Walls! '''Ash Ketchum: Okay you guys, let's step on it! (He runs off) Twilight Sparkle: Ash, where are you going?! (She uses her magic to grab him) The gym isn't that way! Ash Ketchum: It isn't? Twilight Sparkle: I think it's all the way up on the mountain. (Now we go to our heroes enter the gym) Serena: Wow! So this is the Cyllage gym. I think... Krader: We made it to the gym! Ash Ketchum: This is a gym? Bonnie: Look at the pretty colors. Ken Ichijouji: Look up there, it's Grant! Ash Ketchum: Whoa, Grant is Ash! I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle! Are you ready? Grant: Sure no problem! I've been waiting for you, climb up! Ash Ketchum: Climb what? Grant: This wall of course. The battlefield's all the way to the top! (Everyone shocked) Serena: No way! Bonnie: Yes way! Mimi Tachikawa: I might be afraid of heights! Tai Kamiya: Come on guys, climbing up there isn't that terrible. Grant: You see, my Cyllage Gym specializes in Rock-type Pokémon. I feel all challengers should experience my great love of rocks. So I decided the gym to accomplish that by allowing you to climb up on you're own power. Serena: You don't mean all of us do you? Grant: No, not to worry. We've got an elevator over there as well. The choice is yours. Now just because you don't scale the walls, doesn't mean I won't accept your challenge. Serena: What are you gonna do Ash? Ash Ketchum: Climb it of course. Tai Kamiya: I'll climb too! Takuya Kanbara: Same here! Takato Matsuki: Let's go, Guilmon! Guilmon: Okay! Davis Motomiya: Don't start the party without Veemon and I! Ash Ketchum: Ready to go, guys? Pikachu: Pika! Krader: Let's climb! Shuff: All right! Seismo: Here we go! (Ash, Cragsters, DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders climb up the wall) J.P. Shibayama: I'm going to the elevator. Rainbow Dash: I'll fly up. Twilight Sparkle: Same here. Fluttershy: Me too. Gobba: You know what they say, ladies first. (Zoe didn't answer and move) Chomly: Well... uh, well? (He looks at Zoe's Skirt) Zoe Orimoto: I'm wearing a skirt! Jawg: (Nervous laugh) Wait, no, uh, whoops. Zoe Orimoto: As if you didn't know, Sicko! (She slaps Gobba, but it is censored) Rarity: Oh my goodness. Yoshi: Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark. (Now we go Ash and the others climbing) Grant: Ash. I like you and you're friend's spirit. I'll wait for you at the top. Agumon: Great! Ash Ketchum: Let's go. Tai Kamiya: Okay. (Bonnie tries to climb) Clemont: Wait, Bonnie! (Grabs her) Sora Takenouchi: You're too young to rock climb. Let's go take the elevator. Biyomon: '''Okay. (Now we go to Ash and the others climbing) '''Takato Matsuki: We're almost there! Guilmon: I'm too scared! Takato Matsuki: It's okay, I'm right here. Whatever you do, don't look to the ground, look on top and you'll be okay. Guilmon: Okay. (As Ash climbs his feet suddenly slip as our heroes are shocked) Tai Kamiya: Ash! Be careful! (Ash manage to put his feet back on the rocks) Agumon: Don't give up guys, hold on. Ah, it's hopeless, I'm so tired and hungry now. I don't have any strength left at all. Tai Kamiya: Don't worry, our friends have food for you. Just keep climbing. Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. (They look up to see Grant) Davis Motomiya: Come on, we can do this. Takuya Kanbara: Keep climbing. (The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders made it to the top. Tai held out his hand to grab Ash's hand and help him lift him up) Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Hey there, Grant. We made it. Grant: Well done, Ash and your friends. (The heroes in the elevator arrived while Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flies down to the battlefield) Twilight Sparkle: '''Hey, sorry we're late. '''Grant: So what were you thinking about when you were climbing? Ash Ketchum: Well, uh... I wasn't thinking about anything. Grant: That's perfect. What were you looking at? (Everyone are confused) Takato Matsuki: (Whispers Ash's ears) Ash Ketchum: Straight up where I was going. Grant: Excellent that means you achieved the state of enlightenment your mind was crystal clear. Unclouded. Now that you've successfully conquered the wall, the next you're going to need to conquer is me. And that's what you came here for... challenger. Ash Ketchum: Right. Scootaloo: Question, why did you want challengers to climb the wall? Grant: So that inner peace could be achieved. Serena: Inner peace? Bonnie: What's that mean? Grant: Scaling the wall. It's the best way I know to achieve a state of enlightenment. When I do that, I forget about everything else, and the only thing I could concentrate on is reaching the top. That is my one and only goal, the only thing I want is to arrive at my destination as long as there is a wall for me to climb, I will rise to the challenge. I want challengers to achieve the same state of enlightenment when they climb up here to me. Takato Matsuki: That is awesome. (Later) Pokémon Refree: Now the battle between Grant the Cyllage Gym leader and Ash the challenger from Pallet Town is about to begin. The gym leader will have the use of two Pokémon while the challenger will have the use of all the Pokémon that he currently has in his possession. Ash Ketchum: I can use all of them? Grant: That's how the Cyllage Gym operates, I want to see everything that trainers and their Pokémon can do. Ash Ketchum: Oh, got it. Right now I've got three Pokémon, we'll work together to do our best and then I'll win that gym badge. Pokémon Refree: Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon during the battle. So if you please bring out your Pokémon. Grant: I've really been looking forward to your challenge since I first saw you battle back at the battle chateau. (Brings out his Pokémon) Now let's see which Pokémon you plan to use to scale the wall, and that wall is me. Onix, let's go! (He threw his Pokémon releasing his Onix) Ash Ketchum: He's gonna use Onix first. In that case I'll do this. Froakie, I choose you! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Froakie) Bonnie: Hey there's Froakie! Double-D: That's great! Water types have the advantage over Rock types. Bonnie: (Sees Serena) Serena... is something wrong? You look worried? Clemont: Bonnie's right. You do look worried, are you nervous? Serena: Me nervous? Not at all. Bonnie: That's weird. Ash is the one who's battling not you. Serena: Yeah, I know. I didn't understand back at the santalune gym. But now I know how hard it really is to earn a gym badge. Ever since Ash saw Grant at the battle chateau he's been doing nothing but preparing to challenge the Cyllage gym and win a badge. We've all seen how hard Ash is been working, a victory here would mean the world to him. And that's why I'm feeling so nervous. Yoshi: I think we've been training really hard together. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, besides Ash will be the strongest to win every badges. Sora: That's right, he's going to win for sure. Serena: Your right, I just hope all that training pays off for him. (Dedenne pops out of the bag) Bonnie: You're rooting for Ash too, Dedenne? (Dedenne climbs on top of Bonnie's head) Twilight Sparkle: Guys, the battle is about to start. Pokémon Refree: Alright, battle begin! (The battle starts) Ash Ketchum: Okay. Froakie, Water Pulse! (Froakie fires Water Pulse) Grant: Flash Cannon, go! (Onix charges up and fires Flash Cannon, as Onix dodges Water Pulse and then it's attack hits Froakie as it rolls backwards and then stands up) Ash Ketchum: Froakie! Are you alright? Awesome, let's go! Grant: Rock Polish. (Onix begins to activate Rock Polish) Clemont: Onix has increased its speed. Patamon: What's Rock Polish? Tommy Himi: A Rock type move. Koichi Kimura: It's the name of the move is when a Pokémon uses the move to increase it's speed. (Froakie runs towards Onix) Grant: I can see what your strategy is, Ash. Clearly attacking Onix's large body is your goal, but can you deal with it's speed? Now go after, Froakie! (Onix quickly tries to get Froakie but dodges) Ash Ketchum: Froakie stay calm, use Double Team! (Froakie creates clones surrounding Onix) Grant: A speedy double team indeed. But it isn't gonna help you one bit against our next move. Ash Ketchum: Here it comes. Grant: Now it's time to experience the true power of rock types. Use Rock Tomb! (Onix charges up the attack) Serena: Oh, Ash. Clemont: I guess we'll see if all that training pays off. Bonnie: You can do it Froakie! Ash Ketchum: Froakie, watch carefully, then jump. (Onix unleashes Rock Tomb to hit Froakie while the clones gets hit by the rocks) Grant: That should end your double team. Now let's see if you can escape from our rock tomb. Ash Ketchum: Now Froakie, show what all that training is for! (Froakie jumps every rocks to rocks and then jumps in the air towards Onix) Ash Ketchum: Keep on jumping! Higher! (Froakie jumps rock to rock again and again) Grant: How is it possible? Ash Ketchum: '''We saw that rock tomb at the battle chateau, and I knew we'd have to beat if for me to earn a badge. So we did some special training the come up with a way to a counteract that move! '''Grant: I'm beyond impressed. Ash Ketchum: It's called "The Froakie Rock Tomb Climb!" Serena: Amazing! The Froakie Rock Tomb Climb! (Bonnie cheers) Henry Wong: That's a very interesting name for it! Takato Matsuki: '''Good name Ash! '''Flain: Go for it Ash! Clemont: '''That should give Ash lots of confidence. (Froakie jumps in the air) '''Ash Ketchum: Follow it up with Water Pulse! (Froakie fires Water Pulse hitting Onix) Takuya Kanbara: Nice shot! Yolei Inoue: You can do it! SpongeBob Squarepants: Go get it, Ash! Patrick: Yay, Froakie! Grant: Onix! Iron Tail! (Onix activates Iron Tail) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it quick! (In slow motion Froakie avoids Iron Tail) Ash Ketchum: Okay, now climb up on Onix! (Froakie climb up on Onix as it lands on it's face) Grant: Onix! Shake Froakie off! (Onix shakes itself trying to get Froakie off) Serena: Froakie way to go! Bonnie: Yeah, hang on tight! Veemon: He's gonna do it! Davis Motomiya: Do it, Froakie! Ken Ichijouji: Take down Onix! Ash Ketchum: Now finish it, Water Pulse! (Froakie fires Water Pulse on Onix's face and it ends up defeated) Pokémon Referee: Onix is unable to battle. Froakie wins! Ash Ketchum: '''All right! "The Froakie Rock Tomb Climb" rocked it hard! '''Pikachu: Pikachu! Serena: Yes, the training paid off! Bonnie: You were so great, Froakie! Applejack: Yee-haw! You did it, Froakie! Apple Bloom: Way to go! Scootaloo: You did it! Clemont: Using Water Pulse from the super close range, it sure worked well. Grant: Thanks. Great job, Onix, pleas return. (He returns his Onix back to it's Pokéball) You were quite a surprise, Ash. It's exactly what Viola warned me about, she advised me not to underestimate you and she was quite correct. Ash Ketchum: The best defense is a good offense. That's the way I battle. Bonnie: Ash you sure showed them how cool you are! Clemont: That's true but there's still one wall to climb. Serena: Ash still has one more Pokémon to beat to earn a badge. Shuff: I wonder what's Grant's next Pokémon. Grant: Time for my second Pokémon. Tyrunt, let's go! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Tyrunt. Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Tyrunt! (Back to the episode) Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokémon? (Ash brings out his Pokédex and analyzes Tyrunt) Ash's Pokedex: '''Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. Tyrunt's jaws are so big and powerful, it can crunch up a car. If it doesn't like something, it responds with a wild tantrum. (Tyrunt roars) '''Ash Ketchum: Tyrunt. We have to watch out for that big mouth and those sharp teeth. Clemont: Ash should remember that Tyrunt is both a rock-type and dragon-type Pokémon. Serena: Dragon type too? Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, Tyrunt is a Rock and Dragon type Pokémon. Bonnie: It sounds pretty strong to me. (Sees Dedenne scared) You're scared? Guess you think it's strong too. Eddy: Why is that little Pokémon scared? Dedenne is a Fairy type and Tyrunt is a Dragon type. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, dragon-types are suppose to be afraid of fairy-types. Izzy Izumi: Dedenne is an electric and fairy type, while Tyrunt is a rock and dragon type. Pokémon Referee: Does the challenger wish to make a substitution now? Ash Ketchum: No thanks. I'm gonna stick with Froakie. Pokémon Referee: All right, battle begin! Ash Ketchum: Let's give it everything we've got! Double Team! (Froakie creates clones keeping Tyrunt confused) Tai Kamiya: Wow, Look at it go! Izzy Izumi: I known i Shouldn't watch this, but I can't take my eyes off! Kari Kamiya: Get it, Froakie! Yeah, knock that Dinosaur off! Go! Yoshi: Go get it, Froakie! Grant: Tyrunt, Rock Tomb! (Tyrunt unleashes the rocks) Ash Ketchum: It can use Rock Tomb too! Sonic: That's pretty clever. (All the rocks begins to corner Froakie) Bonnie: Froakie! You and Ash can do it! Clemont: The rocks are moving a lot faster! Kari Kamiya: Watch out, Froakie! (Tyrunt unleashes the rocks trying to hit Froakie clones) Ash Ketchum: All right Froakie, rock tomb climb now! (All the Froakie clones climbs on every rocks) Bonnie: (Off-screen) Awesome! Rock Tomb climb and Double Team! Grant: What a fascinating strategy! Ash Ketchum: Here we go, use bubble! (All the Froakie clones fires Bubble at the same time on Tyrunt) Guilmon: '''Go, Froakie, Go! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Do it, Froakie! '''Ash Ketchum: '''We'll be able to get all the way to the top! '''Grant: '''I won't be overly confident. Now Tyrunt, jump! (Tyrunt jumps in the air) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Whoa! '''Joe Kido: '''Tyrunt jumped in the air! '''Clemont: '''Wow, what a jump! '''Grant: '''Tyrunt, Draco Meteor! (Tyrunt opens its mouth unleashing Draco Meteor on all the Froakie clones and the real one too) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Froakie, no! (The smoke clears as we get to see Froakie is down and out) '''Pokémon Referee: '''Froakie is unable to battle. Tyrunt wins! (Tyrunt roars in victory) '''Serena: '''Oh no! '''Clemont: '''Tyrunt can used Draco Meteor. '''Gomamon: '''I've never seen that kind of Dragon-type move before. '''Tentomon: '''Draco Meteor is a powerful dragon-type move, Gomamon. '''Koji Minamoto: '''That because it's a strong Pokemon. '''Ash Ketchum: Kay Froakie, return. (He returns his Froakie back to it's Pokéball) That was an awesome job. Grant: So Ash. How did you like my Tyrunt? I'm especially proud of Tyrunt's strong legs and it's rock tomb is the absolute best of the best. And it's draco meteor, just how did you climb that one? Ash Ketchum: You know what I think. The stronger the opponent the more fun the battle! I'll deal with it any wall you put up for me to climb. All right, Fletchling, I choose you! (He threw his Pokéball summoning Fletchling) Grant: Flying type, eh? Takato Matsuki: Fletchling is a flying and normal type, while Tyrunt is a rock and dragon type! Rock types have the advantage against Flying types! Henry Wong: Fletchling better be careful with Rock Tomb. Terriermon: Momentai, Ash will beat Tyrunt. Ash Ketchum: Fletchling, Razor Wind! (Fletchling fires Razor Wind) Grant: Use Crunch! (Tyrunt bites Razor Wind into smoke) Mordecai: Did you guys see that? Serena: Tyrunt ate the move? Clemont: Tyrunt's mouth and teeth are very strong! Ed: Look out for those teeth, Fletchling! Krader: Be careful! Ash Ketchum: All right Fletchling, use double team! (Fletchling creates clones) Ash Ketchum: It's all or nothing now! Steel Wing, let's go! Fly straight it! (All the Fletchling activates Steel Wing trying to hit Tyrunt) Grant: Dragon Tail! (Tyrunt jumps in the air and dodges the attacks) Ash Ketchum: Another jump! Clemont: Tyrunt's jumping ability is simply incredible! It totally counters any aerial advantage! (Tyrunt activates Dragon Tail hitting all the clones. Then the real Fletchling uses Steel Wing hitting Tyrunt and then the Rock and Dragon type Pokémon hits the real Flying and Normal Pokémon, crashes to the ground and ends up getting defeated) Pokémon Referee: Fletchling is unable to battle. Tyrunt wins! (Tyrunt roars in victor again) Ash Ketchum: Fletchling return! (He returns his Fletchling back to it's Pokéball) You were great out there. All right buddy, it's up to you now. You can do it. (Pikachu steps in the battle) Grant: So it seems we arrived at the final battle. Ash Ketchum: I know what all of Tyrunt's moves are. All I got to do is win. Grant: You're spirit is strong. Althought, Rock tomb climb is quite creative, it won't work against Draco Meteor. All so Pikachu is an Electric-type, while Tyrunt is a Rock and Dragon type. Tyrunt clearly has the advantage. Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, bring it on! Pikachu, Quick Attack! (Pikachu charges) '''Grant: Tyrunt, crunch! (Tyrunt uses the move to crunch Pikachu) Takuya Kanbara: Here comes the move! Ash Ketchum: Jump Pikachu! (Pikachu jumps in the air and then bounces Tyrunt) Grant: '''Draco Meteor! (Tyrunt fires Draco Meteor in the air) '''Ash Ketchum: Iron Tail, go! (Pikachu dodges Draco Meteor then uses Iron Tail hitting Tyrunt as the Draco Meteor explodes unleashing the meteors) Serena: Look out! Bonnie: Pikachu's gonna get hit! Mimi Tachikawa: I've had it! (Runs off while covering her eyes) Sora Takenouchi: Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa: I'm just gonna sit here and stare at the rocks until Pikachu will dodge that Dragon-type move and Ash will defeat Grant and win a badge! Sora Takenouchi: Oh, like that's going to help. Seismo: '''Looks like it's the end of the road! '''Ash Ketchum: You think so! Pikachu jump as high as you can! Now, go to Draco Meteor climb! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail to hit the Draco Meteor to climb up) Takuya Kanbara: Check it out! It looks like Rock Tomb climb, but with Draco Meteor! Bonnie: But they turned into Draco Meteor climb! Clemont: No matter what happens you can never count Ash and Pikachu out. Grant: Look at that! Tyrunt, Dragon Tail! (Tyrunt jumps up in the air activating Dragon Tail again) Ash Ketchum: Keep using iron tail! (Pikachu uses iron tail to stop dragon tail as two Pokémon land on the ground) Grant: Excellent. Quite well-executed. Ash Ketchum: We keep on getting stronger even if we're battling. Grant: An exciting battle it is. To show my respect for your passion, I'm going to wrap it up with my favorite move. Time for Rock Tomb! Ash Ketchum: Well I'm ready for it! (Tyrunt uses Rock Tomb and then releases the rocks towards Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: All right, deflect it with iron tail! (Pikachu jumps in the air and uses iron tail to stop the rocks as Tyrunt roars then Pikachu's iron tail hits the rock and it ended up getting stuck on Tyrunt's mouth) Grant: Tyrunt! Izzy Izumi: Prodigious! Bonnie: What a mouth full! Takato Matsuki: '''You said a mouthful! '''Clemont: Now Tyrunt can't use crunch! Matt Ishida: Now Pikachu can finish Tyrunt! Ash Ketchum: Now I'll wrap this up with my favorite move! Pikachu, use thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires thunderbolt hitting Tyrunt and then gets pushed away crashes into the rock and gets defeated) Pokémon Referee: Tyrunt is unable to battle! Pikachu wins, which the match goes to the challenger Ash! Ash Ketchum: You were so awesome! Pikachu, we won! (His Pikachu collapse in exhaustion as Ash laughs in happiness) Guilmon: He did it! Takato Matsuki: Way to go, Ash! Serena: They've won! Bonnie: Hooray! Kari Kamiya: Yippee! Clemont: That Ash never ceases to amaze me! Grant: (Walks to Tyrunt) That certainly turned into a heated and fearsome battle didn't it. Thank you so very much. Your rock tomb climb really surprised me. But the biggest surprise of all was having Pikachu use thunderbolt which shouldn't have been that effective on Tyrunt, a Rock and Dragon type. Ash Ketchum: Everyone was awesome! Thanks to Fletchling, Froakie and Pikachu. This is a victory for all three of you! Grant: Wonderful! By working together you all managed to scale the wall that is known as the Cyllage City gym battle. (Holds the cliff badge) As a symbol of that, I present you with the cliff badge. (He gives the cliff badge to Ash) Ash Ketchum: Thank you so much, Grant. We did it, Pikachu! All that hard work paid off. All right, I won the cliff badge! (He puts the second badge in his case) Serena: Congratulations Ash. Bonnie: That battle was so cool. Clemont: I've never seen that battle of yours, when I wasn't completely amazed and impressed by you. Emerl: That was awesome, Ash. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, we would've been sad if you lost against Grant. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot you guys. Shuff: We make electrock dance party! (The Electroids and Cragsters dance) Krader: Big big fun! Michelangelo: Cowabunga! (At sunset) Grant: Tell me Ash. Have you've already decided which gym you'll challenge for your third Kalos gym badge? Ash Ketchum: Nope guess I'd better start thinking about that. Tommy Himi: So where can we go to the next town for Ash's third gym battle? Serena: I've got an idea, I know a perfect place we should go next. (Shows everyone the picture of the tower in her guidebook) The Shalour City gym. There's the tower of mastery near by, and I've always wanted to go see it. Teslo: I like to go see it! Krader: Me too! Rigby: This is gonna rock! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Next stop, Shalour City! '''Grant: Yes, Shalour City, good choice. That's quite nice. Ash Ketchum: Shalour City, sounds good to me. Grant: I think you'll have quite a different battle experience at the Shalour gym than you're typical battle. Gabumon: What kind of different experience was that? Grant: You'll find out when you get there. But I can guarantee you another challenging and fierce wall to climb. Ash Ketchum: Great, then I'm going to Shalour City for my next gym badge! Serena: And that's that. Bonnie: More adventures. Percy: More fun too. Clemont: This should be more fun. I'm just wondering what kind of gym it is. Grant: One more thing. Let's have a rematch at the battle chateau. Ash Ketchum: You bet. Serena: Ash. If you want to have a battle with Grant at the battle chateau, don't you need to have the noble title of Grand Duke? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, you're right. I can do that! It's all part of becoming the Pokémon Master! Narrator: Following a tough battle with Grant at the Cyllage City gym, Ash has earned his second kalos gym badge, the cliff badge. Now our heroes set their sights on Shalour City as the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts